


Starbits and donuts

by Booberfraggle



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It isnt brought up explicitly but ik it doesnt take a lot to upset me so, Just to be safe, M/M, Trans Character, benny has a really rough night, death mention, gcbc is a good boyfriend, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Benny has a really rough night, luckily he isn't alone.(May branch off into more oneshots in the future who knows.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benny and Goodcop Badcop are both trans in this fic.

He felt calloused fingers run though his soft hair. He had never felt so at peace.

Benjamin Blu Chu, an ex-astro engineer, never would have though he'd find himself pulled close to someone who used to hunt him and his friends down. He never would have thought he'd share such tender moments with the cop.

There's a lot of things Benny never thought he'd experience. Honestly, his relationship with Good and Bad was probably the least wild. It was definitely the most.....tame of events. 

His journey to becoming a masterbuilder was scary in of itself. When the front of his helmet had shattered and he felt the oxygen drain from the tank strapped to him, he was sure he was a goner. At least if he were to die, it'd be in the place he loved most.

He was alone, for so long. Slowly dying, his only friend was moppy, a literal mop. He was alone. He was going to die alone. He could feel himself getting giddy and tired, he was going to die he was going to die.

But he didn't.

The fingers in his hair moved gently away from his locks, and they wrapped themselves around his own small hand. 

He was pulled back to the present day, and he shot up, gasping and coughing. Luckily the cop, whichever one was switched in Benny's brain couldn't register, had seen this before. They knew all too well what it meant.

Benny felt something familiar plant itself on his head. His cracked helmet. He sucked in a large breath, his lungs feeling as if they were going to explode into stardust, and shakily released it.

"Benny? Are ya alright?", he heard Goodcop ask, his voice clearly startled like that of a feral kitten.

Benny couldnt process his words, his brain felt like it was full of cotton. He felt two arms gently wrap themselves around his small frame, he knew the feeling. He trusted it, his fingers greedily gripped into the cop's jacket.

Goodcop held the spaceman gently to his chest, to remind him that he wasn't up in space, he was on Earth, he was safe, he was okay. He felt the small figure relax himself a bit, and he looked at the face of his spaceman.

The red streaks on his face made him look oh so pitiful, Goodcop felt his heartstrings being tugged tightly by the distressed sobs that fell from Benny's lips.

'B.....maybe you should come out for a while..'  
There was a stir in the cop's mindspace, and then there was a pair of aviators where the other's glasses had once been.

"Benny dear, it's alright...", said Badcop in the softest voice he could muster. "You're okay, you're safe darling...". The spaceman felt a gentle kiss be planted on his forehead. 

"I'm sorry", Benny hiccuped in a voice so small, so scratchy, so.....far from his usual yelling and giddy voice that Badcop's heart threatened to break. Sorries spilled continuously from Benny's lips, and each one hurt the cop's heart more.

"Benny, stop.", said Badcop suddenly. He removed his glasses from his face, looking Benny in the eyes. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for love, you can't help what has happened to you, you can't help the effect it has had on you. You're going to be alright, me and G will make sure of it."

Benny took his helmet off, his hands shaking violently, tears still sparsely falling from his eyes. Badcop gently planted kisses where they fell, until they fell no more.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badcop takes care of Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning// Benny is like implied to have issues with eating and he has scars but it isnt really explored but just in case.  
(Why yes i AM projecting onto Benny thanks for noticing!)

Badcop smiled softly. "Now come on, let's just relax, okay?" Benny nodded slightly, tiredly reached out for the cops. Badcop picked up Benny softly. He weighed practically nothing which would be concerning, but Badcop knew of ALL of Benny's struggles. It was an issue that could be adressed later but not now, Benny didn't need to be ragged on his habits now.

"Benny? Have you taken your binder off?"  
Silence.   
"Benny...."

Benny floated off of the cops sluggishly, and the cop turned around. Benny shrugged off his binder and threw on a loose shirt, then wormed his way back in B's arms. 

Bad laid Benny down on the couch, and looked at him. He looked a lot...sadder, than usual. Bad noticed every single scar that was littered on the spaceman's body. He knew the story behind almost every single one of them.

Benny noticed him looking and folded in on himself, he knew Benny was insecure about his body. Most of the time, he wasn't seen without his spacesuit, hell most of his friends had never seen his face. The only ones who had seen his face fully were Goodcop Badcop, Unikitty, and Emmet. 

Badcop's heart tugged, and he switched out with Goodcop. Good kissed Benny's foregead and grabbed the heaviest blanket they had, dusted it off, and laid it gently on his boyfriend's small body.

"Goodcop?"  
"Yes love?"  
"I love you.."  
"....I love you too Benny"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Writing isn't my forte lol.


End file.
